


ZEPHYR

by Miku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood and Gore, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miku/pseuds/Miku
Summary: Set in the late 1800's, Levi wakes up in one of downtown London's alleyways only to be tormented and driven by a hunger that forces him to feed upon human prey.With no recollection of his past, let alone understanding of who -or what- he is now, he goes in search of himself and comes across a delightfully tasty young, human boy going by Eren.





	ZEPHYR

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags and warnings, please.
> 
> PLEASE READ: Lots of questionable desires regarding Levi finding Eren rather attractive. Eren will be 12 at the start of this fic. Though Levi won't act upon any sexual desires he might possess for younger Eren (until he is 15 yrs old), be aware that his 'vampiristic hunger' will come across rather ambiguously.
> 
> Long story short, just don't even bother reading if you're easily triggered when it comes to 'underage' factors, thanks.

**Arise.**

 

Stumbling through London's alleyways, Levi finds himself more focused on how much he craves a physical fulfilment rather than on how empty the streets are around him. Despite him not knowing what day it is, he vaguely recognizes these alleyways from memory and in those thoughts he's able to recall that even on weeknights there should be at least a few people scattered about, no matter the hour.

Regardless, as mentioned, it is this peculiar  _hunger_  that truly occupies him in these moments of agony. A hunger that reaches further than only his stomach. It is a sensation unbearable to stand, to accept.    
It goes beyond discomfort. It is a desire that knots his stomach as much as it seems to squeeze every blood vessel in his hunched body. He is in pain, hissing and groaning whenever his shoulder bumps into yet another brick-wall to catch his balance.

When his foot accidentally knocks over an empty glass bottle, his nerves seem directly connected to his eardrums. The clank, followed by the noise of it rolling over concrete, causes sharp jolts of electricity to travel from Levi's head all the way down to his toes.    
He has to pause, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth as he suffers through the noise until at last the empty bottle comes to a stop further down the alley.

For a moment he forgets to breathe and when inhaling he can hear a hoarse wheeze from deep within his chest. Exhaling sounds no better, the taste of blood prominent on the back of his tongue, the thickness of it making him sick to his stomach.

When he continues forward, both of his hands are placed on the wall to his right as he needs it to drag himself farther to a destination determined by instinct over logic. In the following struggle down the alleyway, his mind maintains chaos. Though not quite voices, the sensation is similar to having hundreds of people murmuring inside of his skull continuously; pressing,  _urging_  him onward.

No matter his mind deafening him from conscious thoughts, his ears still catch sounds with great sensitivity. 

Levi pauses, holding his breath as he tries to find the source of the sound he caught just moments ago. A woman's-, no, a young lady's voice. When he is about to continue on his way, his eyes –which earlier found it difficult to focus on anything in his blurred and spinning surroundings- catch a glimpse of a figure passing by the end of the alleyway he's in.

Though, it's only when he inhales to try and find his voice to call out for help, that he catches a scent.

His mind goes quiet. Only a light pressure on his ears is felt but nothing is heard. Not even his own heartbeat which likely has gone terribly weak because he's feeling like death is imminent at this point.

But the scent sparks a pathetic burst of energy into him and on trembling legs he picks his pace back up. Quicker this time, eyes wide and stomach churning. 

The closer Levi gets to the warm, thick and hearty smell, the more desperate he feels. His hands are clammy by the time he pushes his weight off the wall and succeeds in stumbling forward without the help of nearby objects to bump into whenever losing balance.   
It's when turning a corner that he can see the figure of a young lady. Though far away still, for some reason he can hear her quiet mumbles clear as day as well as smell the soap on her skin and the grease in her hair. Her voice is the same one he caught before; generic and gentle, no matter her crude vocabulary as she seems to be cursing at herself while digging through her purse.

Despite not being interested in what she has to say, Levi still experiences an uncontrollable urge to get closer to this stranger. Asking questions as to why, or figuring out the reason behind why this urge inside of him seems to come close to imploding in his chest with every step he takes into her direction, is impossible to do.

He just needs... He  _needs_. He's craves and he desires and he  _wants_ , so deeply wants that he can't stop himself from embracing this stranger when standing behind her. With his face buried in her neck, the scent of her flesh and the sound of rushing blood and a pounding heart once more deafens him from any reason within.    
Her screams barely filter through the drumming buzz in his ears and it doesn't come to mind to ask her what is wrong. Moreover, it doesn't come to mind that anything is wrong to begin with. Sure, they are strangers to one another, but he just wants to hold her; squeeze her close to him and inhale every particle of her warm body.

Levi holds her, breathes her, consumes her until... Until...

The man is shaken into consciousness when she slumps from his arms onto the ground. It's started to rain, something he hadn't noticed until just now, and the sound of the downpour is sharp and clear in his ears like he remembers normal hearing to be. Moreover, he is no longer hunched, no longer blinded, no longer in pain.  _No longer hungry_.

The only aspect to remind him of how terrible he'd been feeling moments before, is the taste of blood in his mouth. As he looks down at the young woman sprawled at his feet, he can see drops of crimson liquid falling down onto her pale cheeks, lingering for merely a beat before the rain washes them away.   
Levi brings up trembling fingers to his mouth, brushing them over his lips and chin before looking down at his digits and seeing an abundance of blood present on them. He brushes his thumb over the tip of his index finger, feeling the thickness, the warmth, slick like oil.

It takes him another few moments before it's processed in his brain that the woman staring up at him not only hasn't been moving for plenty of minutes but as well seems to be mortally wounded. Her entire throat is a mess of black, fleshy ribbons and torn strings of arteries; glistening, large globs of liquid being thinned by the rain falling down from the night sky above them. 

Levi stares at the gaping wound, trying to figure out what knife could ever create such a chaotic mess.

That is until he tries to swallow and when closing his mouth, something sharp pricks the side of his tongue. When trying to retrieve the object, Levi ends up having his fingers hold on to something solid inside of his mouth. Following the shape of it with the tip of his finger, the man freezes when figuring out what exactly it is that he's found.

A canine.

A razor-sharp tooth which –after a bit more prodding- retracts.

Levi jolts, his stomach dropping when he quickly tries to find another sharp tooth in his mouth but comes out empty-handed. Patting his mouth and chin with both hands, Levi hastily looks around, taking a few shuddering breaths before stepping away from the corpse at his feet.

"No." He whispers, his voice falling flat under the heavy rain surrounding him.

"No, no, no." His whimpers, muffled by the patter of downpour, reach only his own ears and incidentally his own voice causes for him to grow even more nervous; the panic in it confirming the horror he’s in.

He needs to get away from here, from the young woman who's still staring up at him with dull eyes. 

However, when he turns around to run, he comes eye to eye with a police officer who appears as frightened as Levi feels. An awkward pause in which they size each other up follows before Levi raises both of his hands.

When he tries to explain, his mouth snaps shut when finding no reasonable explanation for being here other than that he is in fact the one who's murdered the woman behind him.   
Because of this, Levi takes a step forward, planning to ask the officer for help, yet, a deafening sound accompanies a forceful thrust against his shoulder. Levi yelps, bringing a hand to his shoulder when his back hits the ground. The pain that follows is sharp, but so very different from what he'd felt before.

Realizing he's been shot, Levi's survival instinct grows enraged rather than frightful and he scrambles up with surprising ease.

"Don't move!" 

Levi glances up at the cop, only a handful of feet away from him, though the noise of rain hitting surrounding roof gutters makes him sound farther away.

"Please, you need to help me!" Levi barks at him, hissing when he presses down on his shoulder to reduce blood-loss, or at least stall it. 

"Stay still!"

Levi observes the cop for a moment, noticing how young he is, how frightened he looks and how heavily his hands are shaking as he holds his pistol with both of them. Focusing his gaze on the weapon, Levi figures out slowly that the command for him to not move is not spoken because he wants to avoid any confrontation... No, much more so is it said so he can aim more carefully and assassinate Levi on the spot.

The cop has one eye closed, trying terribly much to keep a steady hand and as if luck is on his side, Levi stumbles in the split second before the officer fires again. He misses and Levi just grunts when his wounded shoulder bumps into a wall.

"Stop shooting!" He yells, growing agitated rather than fearful over the fact that someone is trying to kill him on the spot.

"Stop moving!"

"So you can shoot me?! To hell with you, bastard!" Levi throws back and he ducks when spotting the man's finger twitching. Another shot resounds and he can  _feel_ the bullet miss his head by a mere inch.

"You are the one who belongs in hell!" The young man's voice trembles, even breaks into a high-pitched squeak. 

"You- you monster!" 

For whatever reason, being called that name causes Levi to grow irked to say the least. Perhaps it's in combination with having been shot in the shoulder and nearly assassinated two times afterwards. Perhaps it's because he just killed a woman.

Whichever it is, Levi pushes off the wall and, while still cupping his shoulder, walks towards the agent.

"What are you doing?! Stop it! Stop moving! Don’t come any closer!" His voice goes higher with each exclaim and Levi ducks when another shot is fired, somehow very attentive on the young man's muscle movements in his fingers to predict when he'll fire.

Another two shots follow, which Levi is miraculously able to avoid from injuring him and when he stands in front of the man, he can smell the sweat on him. For a moment, he hears how fast his heart is beating before figuring out that it is not his own that he is hearing... Rather, as he gently plucks the pistol from the officer's shaking hands and hears the heart skipping several beats, Levi figures out that it belongs to the man in front of him.

Not to Levi.

Disgusted by the salty stench of the other’s sweat, Levi can only stare at the young man, no longer trusting him to be of any help.

When the officer manages to run away –tripping two times because of his fright- Levi checks the pistol's chamber.   
Empty, of course, after six rounds that is to be expected.

Dropping the pistol on the ground, Levi turns around, spotting another alleyway.   
Blinking rain from his eyes, Levi passes by the lifeless body of the woman. He pauses, staring at her from over his shoulder, ensuring to remember her features as if this is any more respectful considering he's leaving her in the streets.

He no longer feels nauseated, observing the state of her. Despite his earlier panic and current confusion, the man figures it is necessary to get as far away from here as possible and figure out the workings of what is going on with him later on.

After a nod at her, Levi turns a corner, pacing down yet another alleyway. He roams around for a long time, trying to make sense of the lack of people around him, of how quiet it is except for sirens in the far distance. His shoulder has stopped hurting by now and he assumes the endorphins have kicked in for he soon enough can walk at a pace and in a posture that would not betray the poor health he'd been in before.

Therefore, when he comes face to face with a tall, middle-aged man he's not quite eager to have a conversation with him. Though, perhaps this has less to do with him being in a better condition and more to do with how the last person he came into contact with tried to shoot him six times and succeeded at it once.

The umbrella held above the man is large and black, easily able to shelter two people at once, though he is alone. The cold temperature mainly caused by the persistent downpour has caused the man's spectacles to have partially fogged up, though Levi's eyes connect with his through the glass regardless.

"You seem in need of help." Is what he says, his dialect not from around the area. Levi tenses, on edge by how calm this man seems to be, how  _unreadable_. 

Looking down on himself, Levi takes note of the state of his clothes. His white shirt is not only soaked by rain but moreover by an abundance of blood spread over his chest area and focused more deeply on his left shoulder where he'd been shot.

"I'm fine." Levi assures, staring back into the stranger's eyes, trying to figure out the reasoning behind his words.

"I'm not referring to possible injuries."

Levi blinks, repeating the action when rain drips from his lashes into his eyes. He wipes his face, ignoring the blood on the palm of his hand after doing so.

"Are you going to shoot me as well?"

This time around the man perks up, raising his eyebrows before smiling softly.

"Only if you'd do something ill-advised." He assures Levi.

Levi glances around, inhales through his nose and only catches the scent of chemicals and warm food that belong to the stranger in front of him.

"Are you a doctor?" 

"Sharp nose... Already." Is his peculiar observation, though before Levi can ask what he means, he continues on.

"Yes. Of sorts. Does that make me more trustworthy to you?"

"No." Is Levi's immediate response as he still can't figure out whether or not to take up on the offer of being helped, such as he'd worded. Help him with what exactly? With whatever has urged him to eat a stranger's entire throat? 

"Well, I'm sure you've no memory other than your own name. So, what have you got to lose?" 

"I do-" Levi's mouth snaps shut when even before finishing his claim, he finds out that he in fact  _does_  lack memories. He knows this city but not his address. He doesn't even remember if he lived in a house or on the streets. Moreover, Levi fails to recall his date of birth or even his last name.   
With mouth agape, as if trying to speak, Levi's eyes dart around unseeing, searching in his brain for anything that might identify himself.

As he pats every pocket on his body, in search of papers or items on his person, the stranger starts walking towards him. Levi steps back immediately, his muscles tensing up as he suspects to be socked in the jaw.

"Follow me if you will. Or go on your merry way and figure it out through trial and error." The man nonchalantly speaks, passing Levi by and taking a left turn farther down the narrow alley.

Levi, staring unseeingly at the filthy trash sprawled over glossy cobble-stones, considers the possible outcomes of following the stranger. It is clear to him that something is wrong with him; he's woken up in pain without any memories of his previous life other than his first name. Furthermore, he went ahead and murdered a young woman, with nothing but his teeth, so he assumes, for he’s little recollection of what happened in that moment.   
No matter his lack of memory, he still knows what human beings are supposed to be, and by definition he does not fit it.

Pushing his weight off the wall he'd been leaning against, Levi follows the stranger's trail.

No matter the city being a maze of tiny streets, Levi finds it easy to track the man by following the scent of medicine that even rain fails to wash away.

Soaked to the bone, he ends up in a secluded area of mostly abandoned and askew houses of which windows are broken and doors are unhinged. One of the buildings –though worn as well- seems more taken care of and a soft light peeks through the crevice of a front-door left ajar.

Levi places his fingers on the door handle, smelling only warmth and chemicals and dinner long eaten. 

_'So, what have you got to lose?'_

The man's words ring in his ears and swallowing down nausea, Levi enters the small house.

* * *

 

 

_Feel free to follow/friend/contact me:_  
_[Instagram](http://instagram.com/jalribai) _  
_[Facebook](http://facebook.com/jalribai) _  
_[Tumblr](http://jal-ribai.tumblr.com/) _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
